Destiny Bridge
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: One-shot ConWolf brotherly love! They went to the 'Destiny Bridge' to find each other. Gwendal appeared at the end of the story.


**Destiny Bridge**

"Yuu-chan, Sho-chan, both of you must be there before twelve o'clock midnight!" Miko-san cheered his sons. "Oka-san! Yuri tried to refuse.

"It's okay, oka-san! I will make sure that Yuu-chan and I will be there on time." Shori promised his mother as Yuri argue again.

"A… ano, may we know what is happening?" Gwendal stood up and asked.

"They must be at the 'Destiny Bridge' before 12 o'clock midnight."

"Destiny Bridge?" Gwendal asked in confusion.

"Destiny Bridge is a place where two brothers would go. At the bridge, there are many entrances. You would be given twenty minutes to find each other and if you failed within these twenty minutes given, it means both of you does not really care for each other. But if you both managed to find each other, it means you both cared for each other and appreciate your relationship with your brother." Miko-san explained.

Yuri and Shori continued argue. Conrart then glanced at his little brother. The half smiling Gwendal looked at his brothers as he can imagine what his brothers would do after this.

"Geez, do I know what I am doing. I am such an idiot to think that Wolfram will come." Conrart smiled at himself for his stupidity. He decided to leave as he doesn't want to waste his time in thinking something that would not be happening."

As he makes his way to leave, he saw many people came down from the bridge, glaring each other because they failed. They failed to pass the bridge.

"Okay then, I will try my luck for today!"

--

"Geez, what am I doing here? Have I been mad or what?" Wolfram tried to lie to himself that he had gone to the wrong place."

As he makes his way to leave, he saw many people came down from the bridge too, glaring each other because they failed. They failed to pass the bridge.

"Well, I will try my luck since I don't really have anything to do!"

--

Wolfram walked from the right while Conrart walked from the left. They remembered the incident of 10 years ago…

_~flashback~_

_That day was Christmas Day and the snow was pouring out from the sky. Lady Celi and his three sons, Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram were really enjoying themselves. _

_Unfortunately, Dai Shimaron got the help from some strong and clever people and they attacked the castle. Lady Celi went out and stood in front of the castle as she was the Maou. She had her responsibility to protect everyone. Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram followed their mother._

_Lady Celi drawed her sword as she whispered to Gwendal. "Gwen, you must protect your own brothers, understand!"_

_Gwendal watched his mother fighting as he placed his right hand on Conrart's shoulder and his left hand on Wolfram's shoulder. _

_Just then, a soldier from Dai Shimaron draws his sword to Gwendal. Conrart promptly pushed his older brother away and he got a small cut at his arm. _

"_Conrart!" Gwendal shouted._

"_Chisai-anue!" Wolfram shouted as he forgot that he was angering Conrart because he was actually a human child._

_This time, he did not think anything much as he saw a soldier threw a sword to his little big brother. Conrart closed his eyes waiting for death as Wolfram rushed to Conrart's side and took the death. Conrart shouted Wolfram's name loudly with his tears, Gwendal immediately ran there and killed the person who cause all this, though he still felt like he was such a neglected brother while Lady Celi then killed all the enemies. _

"_Wolfram, are you okay? Don't you tried to frighten me! Wolfram, can you hear me?" Conrart's tears kept dropping non-stop as he got a shock in his life. His brother was going to die; the floor was covered by his brother's blood."_

"_Chisai-anue…" Wolfram whispered softly with his weak voice. With this last word his left hand dropped to the red floor. _

"_WOLFRAM!" Conrart shouted as he hugged his little brother tightly. Gwendal got a shock in his life too and he let a drop of tears down from his beautiful sea blue eyes. Lady Celi dropped her sword and felt likes she was dreaming. Her youngest son will be dying. "This was just a dream!" She lied to herself._

"_What are you all doing? Wolfram could still be safe if you send him to Gisela now." Anissina suggested as Conrart lifted Wolfram up and dashed to Gisela's room._

_One week later, Wolfram woke up. Everyone were happy especially Conrart. Conrart hugged his little brother immediately and Wolfram blushed. _

"_I am glad that you are safe, Wolfram."_

"_That's right, Wolfram! Do you still remember what happened seven days ago? You saved Conrart from death." Gwendal reminded his little brother as Wolfram looked like he had lost his memory after woke up._

"_Thanks, Wolfram!" Conrart continued._

"_Hmph, it's not that I wanted to safe you. It's just that if you die, mother will be sad, that's all!"_

_~End of flashback~_

"Wolfram" Conrart bite his lips, whispering his little brother's name softly.

"Chisai-anue. I will give myself and you a chance. If we meet each other, I will admit it, if we did not, then…" Wolfram smiled as he does not want to continue his words.

Both of them walked to the fifth entrance. They stopped because it had been fifteen minutes. If they did not find each other, they will be counted as fail.

Conrart started to move his leg. He walked slowly and he found out that his last hope was damaged now. He only saw his own and some stranger. He was sad and angry of himself. "Would this not be happening if I am a full-mazoku instead of a half-mazoku." He murmured and he dropped his knees to the ground.

"What do you mean? You should appreciate what you are. What is so bad about humans? My second father, Dan Hiri Weller was a human yet he could be more powerful than a mazoku!"

"Wolfram?" Conrart lifted his head up and found that he is not imagining things. Wolfram was here. Wolfram just said that humans are not bad. The most important thing is Wolfram had come and they met each other.

"Wolfram, does it mean that you will forgive me?" Conrart stand straight, waiting for the answer from his little brother.

"Nee…chisai-anue, didn't I just say it. Don't tell me you turned into a knucklehead after two years following the wimpy king!" Wolfram explained with a soft voice.

"Wolfram, arigatou! Conrart hugged his brother. Everyone saw the two brothers hugging; they cheered and clapped for them. After all, they are the first brothers who successfully found each other within so many entrances.

"Eh, why is this place full of clapping sounds?" Yuri asked his elder brother.

"I am not sure either, maybe … Conrad and Wolfram?" Shori looked up and saw Conrad and Wolfram hugging.

"Shori, what are you saying? Why suddenly speak Conrad's and Wolfram's na …" Yuri is inarticulate now as he saw the same thing as Shori.

Both of the double black looked at each other and blinked their eyes for a few times to make sure that they are not dreaming.

"Conrad and Wolfram are hugging each other? And they get to meet each other at this evil bridge?"

"As expected from my cute brothers," Gwendal make his sudden appearance behind Conrart and Wolfram.

"Anue, Gwendal?" Wolfram called out as he was followed by Conrart.

Gwendal touched his two brothers' shoulder and he glance at the brunet. He gave a sweet smile to Conrart and Wolfram while whispering "So now, should someone call me anue too?"

Conrart smiled as he called out the word 'anue' and blushed. Wolfram and Gwendal smile sweetly at the blushing brunet. Gwendal, as the eldest brother hugged the blond and the brunet once again.

Yuri and Shori was shocked, too shock to say any word or even to close their own mouth. "How could this be?" Yuri asked in confusion. "Did Gwendal von Voltaire smile?" Shori asked in confusion too.

"Yuri, Shori, aren't both of you should be on the bridge now?" Conrart asked as Wolfram continue. "Yeah, I am afraid that if you don't go now, both of you will be scolded by Miko-san?" "That's right!" Gwendal added.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about it, let's go, Yuu-chan!" Shori grabbed his younger brother's hand.

"I think there would be a big party when we go back to Shin Makoku!" Gwendal said.

"I guess you are right!" Wolfram replied.

"The conclusion is mother will be happy, and we are the happiest family in Shin Makoku now!" Conrart added.

Wolfram, Conrart and Gwendal smiled sweetly and the hugged each other again.

* * *

Author's Note

This story would be more interesting if you read it with the song 'Taisetsu na Mono'

(you can start the song when Conrart and Wolfram go to the bridge)


End file.
